The present invention relates to a seat of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat of a vehicle having a double folding mechanism, i.e., a folding mechanism that can raise or fold a seat cushion forwardly and simultaneously fold a seat back forwardly, in order to retract the seat. Further, the present invention relates to the double folding mechanism.
Various types of seats (rear seats) of a vehicle having a double folding mechanism are already known. Such seats are taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-82902.
In a known seat having a double folding mechanism taught by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-82902, a seat cushion is pivotally connected to a floor via a hinge that is attached to a forward end thereof, so as to be rotated forwardly from a horizontal use position to a vertical or inverted retracted position about the hinge. Conversely, a seat back is rotatably connected to the floor via a pivot shaft that is attached to a lower end thereof, so as to be rotated forwardly from a vertical use position to a horizontal retracted position about the pivot shaft. In addition, the hinge of the seat cushion is linked with the pivot shaft of the seat back via a linking mechanism. Therefore, when the seat back is rotated between the use position and the retracted position, the seat cushion can also rotate synchronous with the motion of the seat back. The linking mechanism is arranged and constructed such that the seat back and the seat cushion can rotate without interfering with each other. Therefore, when the seat back rotates from the use position to the retracted position, the seat cushion can simultaneously rotate from the use position to the retracted position without interfering with the seat back, so that the seat is retracted. Thus, the vehicle may have an increased cargo space.
However, the linking mechanism described above has a special structure in order to avoid the interference between the seat cushion and the seat back. That is, the linking mechanism has a complicated structure. As a result, the structure of the seat is complicated. This may lead to an increased manufacturing cost of the seat.
Additional examples of relevant seats may be found in by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 2003-2098 and 3-189245.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved seat.